Leah Down Under
by timetravellingvampirewithawand
Summary: Leah is at Sam and Emily's wedding when she realises she can no longer live in La Push. it's not just about the wedding sounds crappy but it came 3rd in SteneMicheles competition so just read and review :
1. Chapter 1

I bit down hard on my bottom lip, in a vain attempt to stop it from trembling. I was standing outside the church behind Kim, Bella and some of Emily's old university friends Liz and Tamara, listening intently for the musical intro that was our cue to walk in.

After what felt like a few seconds, I felt a shove from behind. Turning, I noticed that it was from Claire to signal that it was my turn to walk in. I stumbled inside a moment too late and caught up with the others.

Looking up, I felt a stab of pain in my chest; for there, standing at the end of the aisle was Sam. He looked so breathtakingly beautiful I thought that I was going to cry. Luckily though, I regained my senses, and managed to fall into step with Kim.

The church looked amazing, of course: Alice had been put in charge of the decorations, but it was just a bit too fancy and frilly for my liking. I stood and watched with a half-smile as Claire came walking unsteadily down the aisle throwing rose petals, nearly tripping at the end.

And then my smile wiped clean off, because there, wearing an amazing white dress with an angelic smile on the good side of her face walked Emily. Suddenly the bouquet of flowers started trembling violently in my hands. A tear rolled down my cheek. I couldn't tell what I was feeling. Anger, jealousy, hurt, betrayal, but mostly pain.

Pain was ripping right through me- this wasn't the pain of cutting your hand, or breaking a bone, no. This was pain was so much worse, it was agonizing- so intense that it felt like a knife, slicing right through my heart.

That should have been me, walking down that aisle, looking at my future husband, my world who was about to marry me. That should have been me, wearing that white dress, receiving praise and congratulations from my friends and family. That should have been me, staring into the eyes of my one true love.

But all of that wasn't the part that really killed me. The thing that hurt the most was that if life were what it should be, that _would_ have been me. If there had been no werewolves, no vampires, and most of all no imprinting then that _would_ be me.

Sam loved me, there had been no doubt about it, and I loved him too. Life was perfect back then; we had plans to be married. But then it happened. He imprinted. I loved Emily, and I still do, but what I would give if this wasn't her wedding. If she wasn't about to get absolutely everything I wanted from life, instead of me, if it wasn't her world that was about to be complete, I would give anything. I would do anything to take Sam back from her.

Obviously, I had known that they were going to get married- heck, I was the bridesmaid for god's sake, but actually seeing them, being in the church made realisation dawn on me like a slap to the face.

Maybe a small part of me had always hoped that Sam would come back to me. Tell me that it was all some big mix-up, a misunderstanding. But seeing this, hearing this, feeling this made it final. Sam was not mine. And he never would be.

I loved him enough to let him go, to want him to be happy, but it didn't mean that I would be happy. I would have to see him, every day, and know that he was in love with Emily more than he ever loved me.

I looked down at my violently trembling torso, and realised that I would not be in control for much longer, but I wasn't going to ruin this wedding. Dropping my stupid bouquet, I ran out the doors and transformed into wolf mid-stride.

Pain rippled through me, wave after wave, and my step faltered underneath its crushing strength. The trees around me lit up bright green from the light of the sunset. It wasn't pouring down or storming like in the movies whenever somebody's upset: instead, it was a beautiful crisp spring day, blue sky, sun shining bright in the sky without a cloud to be seen.

In a way, it made me feel worse- why couldn't everybody at least one person deal with just a little of my pain? Have just one thing go wrong for them so my life wouldn't seem so crap? I wasn't always such a cold heartless person. I used to be kind and happy and carefree. Those were the good old days. Now I was just the pitiful ex-girlfriend that Sam couldn't get rid of, trying to make everybody else's lives as miserable as hers.

I couldn't deal with this. There was no way that I would be calm enough to phase back, but I would do anything not to have Sam in my head when he transformed. I wanted to have my own thinking space, to be able to sit and wallow in self-pity for just a little bit without having to share my thoughts with the rest of the pack.

I paced for a little while, the sticks and branches of the forest floor pricking the bottom of my paws, before they healed back over again. Then suddenly I had an idea. Could I test _just_ how closely linked our minds were? Would Sam, be able to hear my thoughts in, say, Australia?

_Well, _I thought to myself_, I guess I'm about to find out_. Sitting back on my haunches, a wave of agony washed over me at what I was about to do to Seth and Mum and I howled. Then, picking up some spare clothes behind a tree in the forest, I ran in the direction of the nearest airport.

Sam could live his life- I wasn't about to ruin it for him. I just wasn't going to hang around to watch mine go down the toilet. I let my wolf instincts take over as the forest flew behind me into the distance.


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: mhmm, this actually is more than a one shot (:O). Yuppo I'm so sorry I haven't updated *whacks self repeatedly* but if you love me you'll forgive me and review :P it's holidays so extra quick updates and hopefully extra reviews! Happy Easter folks, I hope you all stuff your faces with chocolate :))**

I was being stupid. Irrational. Over-the-top, idiotic, dramatic- the list could go on forever, but I didn't care: All I wanted to do was to get out of Forks as soon as possible. As it turns out, for most people getting an overseas flight with about 20 minutes notice and only ten dollars in their pocket is pretty difficult.

Luckily for me, most people don't have vampire friends with billions of dollars floating around the house and crazy amounts of influence over other people. I glanced down at my watch, checking the time- the wedding reception would have started about fifteen minutes ago- mobiles would be on now.

I jogged into the crowded airport, filled with confused elderly people, fatigued parents and their wailing kids, important-looking businessmen, you name it- a typical airport. I walked around for a while, until finally I found what I was looking for- a payphone. Punching Alice's mobile number into the keypad, I slotted in some money, waiting. When a chirpy, concerned voice answered the phone after one ring, I didn't know what to say- she caught me off guard: stupid vampire hearing. "Hello, it's Leah" I said breathlessly.

"WHEREAREYOUWEWERESOWORRIEDANDICOULDN'TSEEANYTHINGBECAUSEYOUJUSTHAVETOBEAWEREWOLFNOWDON'TYOUAREYOUHURTAREYOUOKAYWHEREAREYOU?!?!?" she yelled into the phone at a speed that normal human hearing would have registered as a buzz. "I'm at the airport" I choked out- "I just-Sam and everythi-Can you get me an overseas flight like, um, now?"

I bit my fingernail, hoping she would understand why I had to leave. She did."One second, I have to make a few calls, but I should be able to get you on a plane within the next two hours. I'll put some money in your bank account. Call me in ten minutes." There was a long beep, and I put the phone back on its hook

. Thankful to rest, I sat down and shut my eyes, trying to block out the thoughts of Sam and my family at La Push. Would anybody miss me? Possibly Seth, but that would be it. Would anybody really care that I had gone, or would everybody just be happier that I had left them alone. Maybe I- "HI! My name's Sarah! What's your name?" An excited voice asked me in an accent I didn't recognise.

I opened my eyes, to see a smiling face filling my vision. Great, just what I needed- some pesky kid bugging me for the next hour. I realised that maybe I was being a bit harsh, so extending my hand for her to shake, I introduced myself. "Leah," I said, smiling a little to hide my scowl- after all, she hadn't really done anything to me except to try and be nice. I moved back a little bit, trying to see more than just a bit her face at the same time. She looked about fourteen, with fairly long hair, a cross between blonde and brown.

"Are you here by yourself?" I asked. She nodded happily. I spent a few minutes talking- well, more like listening to her tell me all about herself. She was staying with her aunty in Forks while her parents were holidaying in the Greek Isles. I nodded in the breaks, not really caring about what she was saying- I just had too many things going on in my life at the moment. Finally, the second hand flicked over to the twelve, and it had been ten minutes. I went to the pay phone and dialled in Alice's number again.

Her high pitched voice yet again surprised me when she answered almost immediately, but this time I was expecting it, and answered smoothly "Any luck?" I heard a little sigh at the other end of the line, and Alice's sad little murmur of "Yeah, but do you have to go? I'll miss you." I nodded my head, but then remembered that she couldn't see that. "Yeah Alice, I do, but I'll keep in touch, okay?"

There was a pause, and then I heard her too-fast voice again. "Can you speak French or Indonesian, 'cause if not, then your choice is pretty easy," she said. "Um, I can speak Japanese... sorta," I admitted, but I didn't even really want to go to Japan anyway. "Okay, well, you want to be on a plane to an English speaking country within the hour, you're going to Melbourne, Victoria!"

I stared blankly at the graffiti on the keypad. Where was Melbourne? And Victoria, that was either in England or Australia, right? "Um, I never was really good at geography Alice..." I hinted, hoping she'd actually tell me where I was going. "Ugh, it's in Australia you idiot, and it's leaving in twenty minutes, from Gate 3. I gotta go, but take care Lee-lee!" she squealed, and the phone went dead.

I blinked several times- Australia? I was going to live in the middle of a desert-y thing? Fun, huh? I slumped back on my chair, slipping my cold hands into the pockets of my jeans and turned to face Sarah. "Where are you going?" she asked, absent-mindedly braiding a strand of her wavy hair. "Melbourne, Australia- apparently"

She blinked, her greeny blue eyes wide. "NO WAY!" she squealed, receiving disapproving from several people around us. "I live there! Are you on the next plane, because if you are then I HAVE to sit with you!!!"

I nodded, a little reluctantly I must admit. Sure, she was nice, but I wasn't sure if I could spend twenty-something hours with her apparently endless energy.

_**(A/N: hey guys, sorry this chapter isn't finished, but I'll repost it as a full one later- I just thought I'd be nice and let you see a bit of it early. I made white choc chip macadamia cookies as big as my face and they're very, very good. Mhmm. Whilst writing this chapter (half of the chapter, I suppose), I was listening to All-American Rejects (the bestesterest band ever *I HATE IT WHEN PEOPLE SAY THEY LOVE THEM JUST BECAUSE THEY'VE HEARD GIVES YOU HELL- I'M LIKE NO YOU DON'T! LIIIEEESSS* so they deserve a special mention. I'm sorry for the long authors note, I'm bored and felt like chatting... to myself... ANYWAY don't worry there will be more of this chapter when I can be bothered writing it. REVIEW please cos I love you all so very much **__****__**)**_


End file.
